Kongres
[[Plik:Baner_Kongres_2011.jpg|thumb|Tablica informacyjna kongresu okręgowego w 2011 roku (Kraków)]] Kongresy (inaczej zgromadzenia) – doroczne zjazdy w religii Świadków Jehowy, trwające od jednego do trzech dni (sporadycznie do czterech dni). Odbywają się na wynajętych stadionach, w halach oraz w Salach Zgromadzeń Świadków Jehowy. Podaje się na nich objaśnienia tematów biblijnych w formie wykładów, wywiadów, słuchowisk i scenek, przedstawień również kostiumowych (z wybranej relacji biblijnej), ogłasza wydanie nowych publikacji oraz urządza się dla nowych członków chrzest (przez całkowite zanurzenie). Kilkakrotnie zgromadzeni śpiewają pieśni i uczestniczą w modlitwie. Cały program – jednolity na całym świecie – przygotowuje tzw. Ciało Kierownicze. Zgromadzeni korzystają z Biblii, z wydrukowanego programu zgromadzenia i innych publikacji. Wcześniej uczestnicy otrzymują w swoich lokalnych zborach specjalną plakietkę (z tytułem kongresu i miejscem na wpisanie nazwiska i swojego macierzystego zboru), którą noszą przez cały czas trwania kongresu (a nawet od chwili wyjścia z domu czy kwatery). Wstęp na wszystkie sesje jest wolny i nie zbiera się żadnych pieniędzy. Są natomiast umieszczone skrzynki na dobrowolne datki. Na niektórych kongresach program tłumaczy się lub przeprowadza się w innych językach (np. w Polsce obecnie program przedstawia się często na kongresach tylko w języku migowym, organizowanych dla osób niesłyszących i tłumaczy. W Polsce przeprowadza się zgromadzenia również w językach: angielskim, ormiańskim, bułgarskim i rosyjskim). Wszystkie czynności związane z przygotowaniem i przebiegiem kongresu (zgromadzenia) wykonują nieodpłatnie ochotnicy, prowadząc wolontariat w takich działach, jak np.: biuro zgromadzenia, służba porządkowa, służba ochotnicza, służba medyczna "pierwsza pomoc", dział literatury, dział informacji, dział zakwaterowania, dział nagłośnienia, dział czystości i innych. Historia W takich zgromadzeniach wierni uczestniczą od 1886 roku, kiedy to w Pittsburghu w USA rozpoczęto ich urządzanie. Początkowo nazywały się zjazdami lub konwencjami. W 1891 roku w Allegheny w USA odbył się tzw. zjazd wiernych w dniach od 7 do 14 kwietnia. W 1892 roku przybyło na taki zjazd ok. 400 osób. Od roku 1898 zgromadzenia zaczęto organizować w różnych miejscach (początkowo tylko w Ameryce Północnej, a potem na całym świecie). W roku 1958 odbył się największy w historii kongres międzynarodowy w jednym mieście (Nowy Jork), gdzie na dwóch stadionach zebrało się 253 922 osoby (ochrzczono 7136 nowych członków), sesje odbywały się w 21 językach. W 1963 roku zorganizowano tzw. kongres okołoziemski. Jego program przedstawiono najpierw w USA (w Milwaukee, stan Wisconsin), następnie w czterech miastach Europy, później na Bliskim Wschodzie, następnie przeniósł się na Daleki Wschód, po odbyciu kongresu w Australii i na kilku wyspach Oceanii, przeniósł się z powrotem na kontynent północnoamerykański. Grupa 583 delegatów z 20 państw odbyła podróż dookoła świata, zatrzymując się po kolei we wszystkich krajach, w których odbywał się kongres. Wszystkie wydatki pokrywali sami. Co jakiś czas urządza się tak zwane kongresy międzynarodowe, na które przybywają delegaci z różnych krajów[http://www.watchtower.org/p/jt/index.htm?article=article_07.htm Kongresy międzynarodowe]. Kongresy (zgromadzenia okręgowe i międzynarodowe) Na corocznych zgromadzeniach (zazwyczaj w okresie letnim) spotyka się tzw. okręg czyli kilka obwodów (na każdy obwód składa się ok. 20 zborów). Przybywają Świadkowie Jehowy oraz osoby postronne (zapraszane w czasie ogólnoświatowej kampanii informacyjnej, prowadzonej za pośrednictwem wręczania wydrukowanych zaproszeń na dane zgromadzenie). Liczba obecnych waha się od kilkuset do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy. W Polsce obecnie kongresy okręgowe odbywają się na wynajętych stadionach, halach sportowych oraz w Centrum Kongresowym Świadków Jehowy w Sosnowcu. Lista zgromadzeń okręgowych i kongresów międzynarodowych, z hasłami spotkań "Strzeż swego serca! (2012) *''Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Strzeż swego serca!'' * Polska: 24 zgromadzenia, w tym 1 w języku angielskim, 1 w języku rosyjskim i 1 w polskim języku migowymZgromadzenia w Polsce * Świat: Kongresy w ponad 160 krajach. Kongresy międzynarodowe w 7 krajach, dla 250 delegatów z Polski odbył się on w Göteborgu. * Publikacje: Kto dzisiaj wykonuje wolę Jehowy?, Bóg ma dla nas dobrą nowinę!, 'Chodźmy dzieki wierze, a nie dzięki widzeniu', Zostań przyjacielem Jehowy. Bądź posłuszny i szczęśliwy * Przedstawienie: Czym jest prawdziwa miłość? * Słuchowisko: Umacniajmy swe serca, żeby niestrudzenie dawać świadectwo (Księga Mateusza 27:32 do 28:15 oraz Łukasza 24:8-53) * Wykład publiczny: 'Rzeczy dawniejsze nie przyjdą do serca' [http://download.jw.org/files/media_magazines/g_P_201205_14.mp3 Przebudźcie się! z maja 2012 (mp3)] *''Kongresy'' poprzedza trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – szósta tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na kongresy zorganizowane w ponad 160 krajach''Nasza Służba Królestwa'' 4/2012. "Niech przyjdzie Królestwo Boże!" (2011) * Polska: Na 25 zgromadzeń, odbywających się w 4 językach przybyło ogółem 147 513 obecnych i ochrzczono 1019 nowych Świadków Jehowy''Nasza Służba Królestwa'' 04/2011 s. 4. * Świat: Kongresy w ponad 160 krajach. * Publikacje:Świadkowie Jehowy. Historia żywej wiary. Część 2: Niech zajaśnieje światło (film), Słuchaj Boga i żyj wiecznie (broszura), Słuchaj Boga (broszura, wersja uproszczona), Pytania młodych ludzi - praktyczne odpowiedzi, tom 1 (zrew.) (książka), Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 3 i 4 * Dramaty: Te słowa (...) mają być w twoim sercu; Młodzi - bądźcie roztropni i mądrzy * Słuchowisko: Prawdziwa historia, która wzbudza nadzieję (Ks. Rut) * Wykład publiczny: Czy ludzie zniszczą Ziemię? *''Kongresy'' poprzedziła trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – piąta tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na kongresy zorganizowane w ponad 160 krajach. "Trwaj przy Jehowie!" (2010) * Polska: 26 zgromadzeń w 4 językach. Chrzest przyjęło 1195 osóbOprócz języka polskiego cały program przedstawiony został w polskim j. migowym (po raz trzeci z rzędu i po raz pierwszy w Polsce w j. angielskim i rosyjskim Nasza Służba Królestwa 11/2010 s. 8jw.org. * Świat: Kongresy w ponad 160 krajach4-minutowy specjalny raport o kongresach Świadków Jehowy w 2010 roku w j. ang.. * Publikacje: Jeremiasz przekazuje nam słowo od Boga, Pochodzenie życia. Pięć pytań, które warto rozważyć (broszura), Czy życie zostało stworzone?, Świadkowie Jehowy. Historia żywej wiary. część 1: Z ciemności ku światłości (film), Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 2. * Dramat: Chodźmy dzięki wierze a nie dzięki widzeniu * Słuchowisko: Nie ustawaj, gdy koryguje cię Jehowa! (Ks. Jonasza) * Wykład publiczny: Jak zbliżyć się do Boga?. * Kongresy poprzedziła trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – czwarta tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na kongresy zorganizowane w ponad 160 krajach. "Czuwajcie!" (2009) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Czuwajcie! * Polska: 16-19 lipca kongres międzynarodowy w Poznaniu na obiektach MTPStrażnica 1 marca 2009, na którym było 20 133 obecnych z 10 krajów. 15 zgromadzeń (w tym jedno w polskim j. migowym) w 13 miastach kraju. Ogółem przybyły na nie 146 263 osoby, ochrzczono 1209 osób. * Świat: 2-5 lipca odbył się w Berlinie kongres międzynarodowy, na który przybyło ponad 47 tys. obecnych. Odbyły się też w Monachium, Frankfurcie n. M., Düsseldorfie i Hamburgu. 30 lipca–2 sierpnia odbył się kongres międzynarodowy w Paryżu (ok. 60 tys. obecnych). Na tych kongresach obecna była ok. 4 tys. delegacja z Polski''Nasza Służba Królestwa'' 11/09. Pozostałe kongresy międzynarodowe odbyły się m.in. w Wiedniu (ponad 40 tys. obecnych), Rzymie (ponad 70 tys. obecnych), Turynie, Genui i Bari. Kongresy międzynarodowe odbyły się również w Birmie, Chile, Ghanie, Kenii, Korei Południowej, Meksyku, Peru, RPA, USA, Trynidadzie i Tobago oraz Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej. Na świecie kongresy międzynarodowe odbyły się w 33 miastach w 16 różnych krajach, pozostałe kongresy okręgowe w 155 krajach. * Publikacje: "Składajmy dokładne świadectwo o Królestwie Bożym", śpiewnik Śpiewajmy Jehowie, Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 1, Jakie orędzie zawiera Biblia?, Cudowne dzieła stwórcze ukazują chwałę Boga (film). * Dramat: Twój brat był martwy, a ożył. * Słuchowiska: "Póki nie skonam, nie wyrzeknę się swej nieskazitelności!" (Ks. Hioba 1 i 2 rozdz.; Ks. Daniela 6 rozdz.) oraz "Twój brat był martwy, a ożył" (Ew. Łukasza 15:11-32); Śpiewajcie Jehowie – fragmenty nagrań wokalnych. * Wykład publiczny: Jak przeżyć koniec świata?. * Kongresy poprzedziła trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – trzecia tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na kongresy zorganizowane w 155 krajach. "Kierowani duchem Bożym" (2008) * Polska: 24 zgromadzenia (w tym jedno w polskim j. migowym). * Świat: Kongresy w 155 krajach. * Publikacje: Pytania młodych ludzi. Praktyczne odpowiedzi tom 2; "Trwajcie w miłości Bożej" * Dramat: Nie utrać "miłości, którą przejawiałeś pierwotnie" * Słuchowisko: Stańcie się słuchaczami i wykonawcami Słowa Bożego (Ew. Łukasza 4 i 1 Królewska 17:8-24) * Wykład publiczny: Zaznawaj błogosławieństw dzięki Królowi kierowanemu duchem Bożym. "Naśladuj Chrystusa!" (2007) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Na 3200 zgromadzeniach ponad 12 mln osób, (np. na kongresie w Moskwie – 29 040 obecnych a 655 zostało ochrzczonych). * Publikacje: Bądź moim naśladowcą * Dramat: Przyodziejcie się w uniżenie umysłu. * Słuchowisko: Słowo Boże jest żywe i oddziałuje z mocą (Ew. Mateusza 4 i 5 rozdz.) * Wykład publiczny: Kim są prawdziwi naśladowcy Chrystusa?. * Kongresy poprzedziła trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – druga tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na zgromadzenia zorganizowane w 155 krajach. "Wyzwolenie jest blisko!" (2006) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Wyzwolenie jest blisko! * Polska: Kongres międzynarodowy w Chorzowie (program w całości w językach: polskim, rosyjskim, ukraińskim i polskim migowym), Poznaniu (program w językach: polskim i fińskim) i Warszawie. * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Niemczech: w Lipsku (program przedstawiany w językach niemieckim, tureckim i chińskim; delegacja z Polski), w Dortmundzie (program wygłoszono w językach: niemieckim, arabskim, farsi, hiszpańskim, portugalskim i rosyjskim), we Frankfurcie (program w językach: niemieckim, angielskim, francuskim i serbsko-chorwackim), w Hamburgu (program w językach: niemieckim, duńskim, holenderskim, szwedzkim i tamilskim), w Monachium (program w językach: niemieckim, greckim, niemieckim migowym i włoskim); w Pradze (program w językach: czeskim, czeskim migowym, angielskim i rosyjskim); w Bratysławie (program w językach: słowackim, angielskim, węgierskim i słowackim migowym. Inne zgromadzenia: np. w Moskwie – 23 537 obecnych. * Publikacje: Stale pamiętaj o dniu Jehowy * Dramat: Czyjej władzy się podporządkujesz? * Wykład publiczny: Wyzwolenie dzięki Królestwu Bożemu jest blisko!. * Kongresy poprzedziła trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna – pierwsza tego rodzaju – polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na zgromadzenia zorganizowane w 155 krajach[http://convention.go2sam.de Kongres w Hamburgu][http://www.janvestergaard.dk/hamborg Kongres w Hamburgu strona z Danii]Kongres w Chorzowie[http://www.romaweb.it/assamblearoma2006/stampa/ Kongres w Rzymie][http://www.klimczewski.nazwa.pl/ Kongresy: Lipsk, Chorzów, Wrocław]Strażnica 1.07.07 s. 10. "Posłuszni Bogu" (2005) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia na których ochrzczono 1901 osóbNSK 11.05.. * Świat: Na całym świecie odbyło się 2981 zgromadzeńPrzebudźcie się! czerwiec 2006 s. 32. * Publikacje: Czego naprawdę uczy Biblia?, Kres wszelkich cierpień już bliski! * Dramat: Dąż do celów, które przysparzają czci Bogu * Wykład publiczny: Komu powinniśmy być posłuszni?. "Chodź z Bogiem" (2004) * Polska: 23 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Zgromadzenia w ponad 150 krajach. * Publikacje: Dobra nowina dla ludzi ze wszystkich narodów, Czuwajcie! * Dramat: Nieustraszenie dawali dokładne świadectwo na rzecz dobrej nowiny * Wykład publiczny: Chodzenie z Bogiem zapewnia wiecznotrwałe błogosławieństwa. "Oddajcie chwałę Bogu" (2003) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: 32 czterodniowe kongresy międzynarodowe (Australia, Chile, Dania, Ghana, Hawaje, Hiszpania, Japonia, Kanada, Meksyk, RPA, Szwajcaria, Ukraina, USA i Węgry). * Publikacje: Atlas Zobacz tę dobrą ziemię, Ucz się od Wielkiego Nauczyciela. * Dramat: Śmiało głośmy pomimo sprzeciwu. * Wykład publiczny: Kto dzisiaj oddaje chwałę Bogu?. "Gorliwi głosiciele Królestwa" (2002) * Polska: 22 zgromadzeniaPrzebudźcie się! 8.06.2002. * Świat: Zgromadzenia w ponad 150 krajach. * Publikacje: Oddawaj cześć jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu, Zbliż się do Jehowy, Młodzi – jak pokierujecie swym życiem?. * Dramat: Pozostań niezłomny w ciężkich czasach. * Wykład publiczny: "Zmienia się scena tego świata". "Nauczyciele słowa Bożego" (2001) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Ponad 2 tys. zgromadzeń w ok. 150 krajach''Przebudźcie się!'' 22.05.2001. * Publikacje: Proroctwo Izajasza światłem dla całej ludzkości (tom II), Odnoś pożytek z teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej, Czy masz nieśmiertelnego ducha?, Jak prowadzić szczęśliwe życie?. * Dramat: Szanuj władzę Jehowy (wydany później w formie filmu oraz słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Kto uczy prawdy wszystkie narody?. "Wykonawcy słowa Bożego" (2000) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Ogółem obecnych 9 454 055, ochrzczonych 129 367. * Publikacje: Możesz być przyjacielem Boga!, Proroctwo Izajasza światłem dla całej ludzkości - tom I. * Dramat: Ostrzegawcze przykłady na nasze czasy (wydany potem w formie filmu i słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Dlaczego powinniśmy bacznie zważać na zdumiewające dzieła Boże. "Prorocze słowo Boże" (1999) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: M.in. kongres w stolicy Meksyku: ponad 109 tys. obecnych. * Publikacje: Pilnie zważaj na proroctwa Daniela!. * Dramat: Ceńmy nasze dziedzictwo duchowe (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Bóg uczynił wszystko nowe – zgodnie z obietnicą. "Boża droga życia" (1998) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: M.in. 32 kongresy międzynarodowe: w USA, Kanadzie (w Toronto gościła delegacja z Polski), Wielkiej Brytanii, Grecji, Niemczech (z udziałem prawie 218 tys. delegatów odbyły się w pięciu miastach: Berlinie, Norymberdze - gdzie uczestniczyła polska delegacja, Monachium, Dortmundzie i Stuttgarcie), w Brazylii (São Paulo, i stadion Maracana w Rio de Janeiro), Korei Południowej, Portoryko, Australii (Brisbane, Melbourne i Sydney), Kenii (Nairobi), RPA (Kapsztad, Durban, Johannesburg i Pretoria, razem prawie 90 tys. obecnych), Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej (Abidżan) i w Kostaryce. Na tych specjalnych zjazdach, podjęto starania, aby w ojczystych krajach uczestniczyli misjonarze Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead. * Publikacje: Co się dzieje z człowiekiem po śmierci?, Czy istnieje Stwórca, który się o ciebie troszczy?Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2000. * Dramat: Rodziny, pielęgnujcie zwyczaj codziennego czytania Biblii (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Powzięto też specjalną rezolucję''Strażnica'' 15.01.99. * Wykład publiczny: Jedyna droga do życia wiecznego. "Wiara w słowo Boże" (1997) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia Nowo ochrzczeni: 2 171 . * Świat: Zgromadzenia w ok. 150 krajach. * Publikacje: Księga dla wszystkich ludzi!, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (po polsku). * Dramat: Zachowuj szczere oko (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Wiara a twoja przyszłość. "Posłańcy pokoju" (1996) * Polska: 21 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Zgromadzenia w ok. 150 krajach. * Publikacje: Tajemnica szczęścia rodzinnego, Czego wymaga od nas Bóg?, Czy możesz odnieść zwycięstwo nad śmiercią?, Jak znaleźć trwały pokój i szczęście?. * Dramat: Dlaczego należy uznawać porządek teokratyczny? (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Nareszcie prawdziwy pokój! – Kto go zaprowadzi?. "Rozradowani chwalcy Boga" (1995) * Polska: 19 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Na zgromadzeniach było 8 mln. obecnych''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2005'' s. 256. * Publikacje: Wiedza, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego (w 146 językach), Świadkowie Jehowy a wykształcenie. * Dramat: Okazywanie osobom starszym należnego szacunku. * Wykład publiczny: Wysławiajcie Króla Wieczności!. "Bojaźń Boża" (1994) * Polska: 15 zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. w Hongkongu odbyły się dwa kongresy międzynarodowe, na których obecnych było ponad 3800 delegatów z 33 krajów, w tym również współwyznawcy z Chin. * Publikacje: Gdy umrze ktoś bliski, Zjednoczeni dzięki pouczeniom Bożym (film). Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (po polsku). * Dramat: Stoisz wobec wyboru. * Wykład publiczny: Dlaczego trzeba się bać prawdziwego Boga. "Pouczani przez Boga" (1993) * Polska: 13 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Relacje z kongresów międzynarodowych (Moskwa, Kijów, Santiago de Chile, Bogota, Nairobi, Johannesburg, Manila, Hongkong) udostępniono w formie filmu Zjednoczeni dzięki pouczeniom Bożym. Np. w Kijowie było ponad 64 tys. obecnych (w tym liczna polska delegacja), chrzest przyjęły aż 7402 osoby (rekordowa liczba ochrzczonych w ciągu jednego kongresu), w Moskwie na stadionie Lokomotiw – delegaci z 30 krajów. W Addis Abebie w Etiopii zgromadziło się 9556 miejscowych wyznawców w tym 270 delegatów z 16 państw. 1667 misjonarzy mogło przybyć na kongresy do swych macierzystych krajów. * Publikacje: Na czym polega sens życia? Jak go odnaleźć?, Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, Biblia – najstarsza księga współczesnego człowieka(film). * Dramaty: Młodzi, którzy już teraz pamiętają o swym Stwórcy, Nie błądźcie i nie naśmiewajcie się z Boga. * Wykład publiczny: Pouczenia niosące pomoc w tych krytycznych czasach. "Nosiciele światła" (1992) * Polska: 13 zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. kongres międzynarodowy w Sankt Petersburgu (Rosja) – ponad 46 tys. obecnych, w tym 17 tys. delegatów z 30 krajów (z Polski, przyjechali specjalnym pociągiem), program w j. rosyjskim i fińskim. Kilka tygodni przed kongresem zorganizowano specjalną kampanie informacyjną z zaproszeniami (1 mln. ulotek). Inne zgromadzenia m.in. w: Lwowie – 15 tys.; Ałma-Acie – 6,6 tys.; Charkowie – 17,4 tys.; Irkucku – 5 tys.; Tallinnie – 1,3 tys. * Publikacje: Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica, Czy istnieje Bóg, który troszczy się o nas?, Gorliwe spełnianie woli Bożej (kaseta magnetof.), seria filmów Biblia – Księga faktów i proroctw. * Dramat: Czynić to, co słuszne w oczach Jehowy. * Wykład publiczny: Podążaj za światłem świata. "Lud miłujący wolność" (1991) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. kongresy międzynarodowe w Pradze (74 587 osób, delegacje z 39 krajów, program w j. czeskim, słowackim, polskim i niemieckim), w Budapeszcie (40 601 obecnych, delegacje z 35 krajów, program w j. węgierskim, polskim i niemieckim i częściowo na 9 innych języków. Po zgromadzeniu, ówczesny prezydent Węgier Árpád Göncz, zaprosił do siebie Świadków Jehowy z którymi za rządów komunistów, siedział w więzieniu) i w Zagrzebiu (14 684 obecnych, delegaci z 15 krajów, program w j. serbsko-chorwackim, słoweńskim i włoskim) – w tych kongresach brało udział przeszło 22 tys. delegatów z Polski. Inne zgromadzenia m.in. w ZSRR – 7 kongresów (Usole Sybirskie: 4,2 tys. obecnych; Ałma-Ata: 6,8 tys.; Odessa: 12 tys.; Czerniowce: 14 tys.; Kijów: 14,6 tys.; Lwów: 17,5 tys.; Tallinn: 4,8 tys. oraz w Bukareszcie: 15 tys. obecnych i w Salonikach w Grecji: 342 delegatów z Bułgarii. Pierwsze kongresy w Togo po zniesieniu zakazu działalności 6444 tamtejszych wyznawców, a zgromadzonych było aż 25 467 osób. ta''Strażnica'' 1.01.1993 . * Publikacje: Największy ze wszystkich ludzi, Duchy zmarłych — czy mogą pomagać albo szkodzić? Czy naprawdę istnieją?. * Dramat: Wyzwoleni do popierania prawdziwego wielbienia. * Wykład publiczny: Witajmy Boży, nowy świat – świat wolności!. "Czysta mowa" (1990) * Polska: Na Stadionie Dziesięciolecia w Warszawie, oprócz Polaków, było obecnych ponad 17 tys. delegatów za wschodniej granicy''The Warsaw Voice'', 19.08.1990 r.Przebudźcie się! 8.02.91. Oprócz tego odbyło się w Polsce 10 innych zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. kongres międzynarodowy w Berlinie (ponad 44 tys. obecnych, delegacje z 65 krajów, w tym 4,5 tys. z Polski), São Paulo w Brazylii (134 406 osób), na Filipinach, na Tajwanie i w Tajlandii. * Publikacje: Człowiek poszukuje Boga, Jak krew może ocalić twoje życie?, Kto nam pomoże rozwiązać nasze problemy?. * Dramaty: Gorliwe spełnianie woli Bożej, Stawiajmy czoło podstępnym działaniom Diabła. * Wykład publiczny: Zjednoczeni przez czystą mowę. "Prawdziwa pobożność" (1989) * Polska: Kongresy międzynarodowe: 4–6 sierpnia: w ChorzowieZdjęcie z kongresu (echo miasta - Katowice), 65 710 obecnych i 2663 ochrzczono; w Poznaniu, 40 442 obecnych i 1525 ochrzczono; 11–13 sierpnia w Warszawie, 60 366 obecnych i 1905 ochrzczono – razem 166 518 obecnych i 6093 ochrzczonych. Delegaci przybyli z 37 krajów. Niektóre punkty programu tłumaczono na 16 języków''"Ciekawe szczegóły ze sprawozdania z różnych krajów. Opublikowane w "Roczniku Świadków Jehowy na rok 1990'", s. 9-12. * '''Publikacje:' Pytania młodych ludzi. Praktyczne odpowiedzi (tom 1), Biblia - słowo Boże czy ludzkie?, Czy wierzyć w Trójcę?. * Dramat: Podporządkujcie się Jehowie. * Wykład publiczny: Zbliża się wyzwolenie ludzi prawdziwie pobożnych!. "Sprawiedliwość Boża" (1988) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Montrealu w Kanadzie, (45 tys. obecnych, program w językach: angielskim, arabskim, francuskim, greckim, hiszpańskim, portugalskim i włoskim). Na 125 zgromadzeń w USA i Kanadzie było ogółem 1 440 932 obecnych i 19 878 ochrzczono''Strażnica'' 1.03.1989, s. 26. * Publikacje: Wspaniały finał Objawienia bliski!, Wnikliwe poznawanie Pism. * Dramaty: Naznaczeni do ocalenia i Sądy Jehowy nad urągającymi prawu. * Wykład publiczny: "Sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich przez sędziego, którego wyznaczył Bóg". "Zaufaj Jehowie" (1987) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. 412 kongresów w samej Europie,, ok. 3 mln obecnych. Świadkowie Jehowy z Sierra Leone, zostali na podstawie plakietki kongresowej, wpuszczeni bez kontroli granicznej na kongres do Gwinei, gdzie w mieście Gueckedou było 1132 obecnych, w tym gubernator prowincji. * Publikacje: traktat Dlaczego można zaufać Biblii?, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (kieszonkowe, wydanie luksusowe), Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy (wydanie audio). * Dramaty: Jehowa wyzwala tych, którzy wzywają Jego imienia i Lojalne podporządkowanie się Jehowie i Jego organizacji. * Wykład publiczny: Komu można naprawdę zaufać w tych okropnych czasach?. "Pokój Boży" (1986) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. * Świat: M.in. w USA w 135 kongresach było ponad 1,2 mln obecnych, a 12 603 zostało ochrzczonych. * Publikacje: "Oto wszystko nowe czynię" (zrew.), Świadkowie Jehowy zjednoczeni w spełnieniu woli Bożej na całym świecie, Powszechne bezpieczeństwo pod panowaniem "Księcia Pokoju", "Melodie Królestwa nr 7, Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica 1930-1985. * Dramaty: Szukaj sprawiedliwości Bożej i Zachowanie przy życiu w czasie głodu. * Wykład publiczny: Nareszcie pokój! – gdy mówi Bóg. "Lud zachowujący prawość" (1985) * Polska: Pierwsze kongresy międzynarodowe w Polsce (Chorzów, Warszawa. Poznań i Wrocław) w sumie 94 134 obecnych, delegaci z 16 krajów (ochrzczono 3140 osób). * Świat: Na kongres w Durbanie i Johannesburgu w RPA przybyło łącznie 77 830 osób, wśród nich delegaci z 23 krajów. Kongres międzynarodowy w Atenach i w Montrealu (78 804 obecnych i 1004 ochrzczonych), gdzie program był tłumaczony na 11 języków. W USA zebrało się prawie 1,2 mln osób w 112 miastach. * Publikacje: Rząd, który ustanowi raj, Prowadzenie rozmów na podstawie Pism, Jak powstało życie? Przez ewolucję czy przez stwarzanie?, Melodie Królestwa nr 6. * Dramaty: Bój się Boga i stroń od zła, Twoja przyszłość rzuca ci wyzwanie. * Wykład publiczny: Na co wskazują czasy i pory, które wyznacza Bóg?. "Rozwój Królestwa" (1984) * Polska: Kilka zgromadzeń zorganizowanych na stadionach, delegacje z Czechosłowacji. * Świat:' Czterodniowe zgromadzenia; w samym USA odbyło się ich 117 z 1 159 898 obecnymi, a ochrzczono tam 10 625 osób. * Publikacje: Jak znaleźć prawdziwe szczęście, Ocaleć, by żyć na nowej ziemi, Melodie Królestwa (nr 5), Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata — wydanie z odsyłaczami, Imię Boże, które pozostanie na zawsze. * Dramaty: Wykształcenie od Boga pomnaża owoce Królestwa, Wystrzegaj się haniebnej głupoty. * Wykład publiczny: Rząd, który osiągnie to, czego nie potrafi dokonać człowiek. "Jedność dzięki Królestwu" (1983) * Polska: Pierwsze zgromadzenia na kilku stadionach w kraju, na które przybyły delegacje z krajów Europy Zachodniej oraz z ówczesnej Czechosłowacji. Liczba obecnych wyniosła w sumie 114 166, a ochrzczono 2388 osób. * Świat'': Zgromadzenia w ponad 140 krajach. * '''Publikacje: Zjednoczeni w oddawaniu czci jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu, Świadkowie Jehowa a szkoła, Wiadomości Królestwa nr 32: Jedność i szczęście w rodzinie — jak to osiągnąć?, Dobra nowina dla wszystkich narodów, Melodie Królestwa nr 4. * Dramaty: Jednomyślnie wykonamy dzieło Boże pomimo sprzeciwu, Zachowywanie jedności w gronie rodzinnym. * Wykład publiczny: Gdzie znaleźć jedność w świecie rozdartym przez konflikty?. "Prawda o Królestwie" (1982) * Polska: 80 zgromadzeń w wynajętych obiektach – głównie halach sportowych. * Świat: Ponad 4 mln. obecnych. * Publikacje: Będziesz mógł żyć wiecznie w raju na ziemi, Rozkoszuj się życiem wiecznym na ziemi!, Przykładaj się do czytania i pisania '', Czas na prawdziwe poddanie się woli Bożej, W poszukiwaniu Ojca. .'' * Dramaty: Jak usłyszą, jeżeli im nikt nie głosi?, Nieustraszony głosiciel niepopularnego orędzia. * Wykład publiczny: Prawda, która może cię wyzwolić. "Lojalność wobec Królestwa" (1981) * Polska: 5 lipca 5751 słuchaczy zgromadziło się w Gdańsku oraz zgromadzenie w hali w Skawinie i Oświęcimiu oraz w innych miejscach (konwencje leśne). * Świat: 5 tys. delegatów z Polski uczestniczyło w kongresie na stadionie w Wiedniu. W USA 237 miejsc kongresowych i 1 024 126 uczestników. Na całym świecie obecnych było 3 028 796 osób, a chrztu udzielono 33 627 osobom. * Publikacje: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrewid.), Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje. * Dramaty: Jehowa nagradza swoich lojalnych, Wystrzegaj się buntowniczej mowy. "Miłość Boża" (1980) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne – organizowane głównie na polanach leśnych, ze względu na działalność podziemną (po zdelegalizowaniu przez władze w 1950 r.). * Świat: M.in. 2 tys. delegatów z Polski uczestniczyło w kongresie w Wiedniu. W USA zgromadzonych było 1 024 126 osób, a ochrzczonych 9617. W Peru na 10 zgromadzeniach obecnych było ponad 40 tys, osób (a tylko 13 tys. było w tym czasie w Peru Świadkami Jehowy). W Kostaryce – prawie 12 tys. osób - (liczba Świadków Jehowy wynosiła wówczas 5718). * Publikacje: Jak znaleźć prawdziwe szczęście, Ścieżka prawdy Bożej wiodąca do wyzwolenia. * Dramaty: Jehowa będzie strzegł drogi lojalnych, Nie lekceważ rzeczy świętych, Nie wy będziecie walczyć, tylko Bóg. "Żywa nadzieja" (1979) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Niektóre z miejsc kongresowych: USA – 93 zgromadzenia i 982 585 obecnych, Izrael – 350 osób, Meksyk – 244 340 uczestników. * Publikacje: Komentarz do Listu Jakuba, Obierz najlepszą drogę życiową. * Dramaty: Co wybierasz?, Czy możesz pomóc w potrzebie chłopcu, który nie ma ojca?, Przemieńcie się przez przeobrażenie umysłu. "Zwycięska wiara" (1978) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: 114 kongresów międzynarodowych, od 4 października 1978 do 28 stycznia 1979. W krajach anglojęzycznych, każdy Świadek Jehowy otrzymał specjalnie na nie, torbę z napisem Międzynarodowy Zjazd Świadków Jehowy – 1978. Zawierała ona pełne wyposażenie do służby kaznodziejskiej, w piątkowe przedpołudnie wszyscy spędzili na zapraszaniu mieszkańców miast kongresowych na program, który rozpoczynał się tego dnia popołudniu. Niektóre miasta kongresowe: Mediolan – 45 880 obecnych, Rzym – 65 440 osób, Waszyngton – ok. 52 tys. (w tym nieoficjalna grupa z Polski), Montreal w Kanadzie ponad 80 tys. zgromadzonych, w Niemczech (Monachium i Düsseldorf 108 745 obecnych, Gwadelupa, Osaka, Martynika (Fort-de-France). Na zgromadzeniu w Auckland na Nowej Zelandii, obecni byli wyznawcy z Wysp Cooka, którzy dotarli na koszt nowozelandzkich współwyznawców. * Publikacje: Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych, Droga do szczęścia w życiu rodzinnym, Świadkowie Jehowy w dwudziestym wieku. * Dramaty: Biblijna ozdoba chrześcijanek, Do kogo należysz?, Młodzi – jaki macie cel w życiu?, Nie oglądaj się za siebie i nie zatrzymuj się. "Rozradowani pracownicy" (1977) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Prawie 2 mln. obecnych na świecie. * Publikacje: Świadkowie a kwestia krwi, Nadchodzący rząd ogólnoświatowy – Królestwo Boże, A jednak życie ma sens. * Dramaty: Bóg jest niedaleko od każdego z nas, Czy służysz Bogu całą duszą?, Imię Jehowy ma być rozsławione po całej ziemi. "Święta służba" (1976) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Zgromadzenia w 96 krajach, udział wzięło ponad 3,36 mln osób. W USA odbyło się ich 94, na których było obecnych 974 039 osób, a ochrzczono 10 181''Strażnica'' 1977 nr 5 ss. 19-21. * Publikacje: Twoja młodość – korzystaj z niej jak najlepiej, Duch Święty – siła wspierająca bliski nowy porządek, Dobra nowina, która ma cię uszczęśliwić Evening Chronice 8.07.1976''Press-Gazetta'', Green Bay, 10.07.1976. * Dramaty: Czy jesteś przykładem dla trzody?, Czy przylgnąłeś całym sercem do wielbienia Jehowy? Czy trzymasz się z dala od świata?, Przodujcie w okazywaniu szacunku, Zachowanie prawości aż do końcaStrażnica nr 20, 1978. * Wykład publiczny: Czy służenie Bogu rozwiąże wasze problemy?. "Boskie zwierzchnictwo" (1975) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Zgromadzenia międzynarodowe w Grecji (Ateny) – 19 211; Saloniki – 10 124)To Vima 16.07.1975''Vathimen'' 12.07.1975. W USA w Cleveland – 57 027 osób''Strażnica'', XCVII/5 . * Publikacje: Wybawienie człowieka od udręki świata jest bliskie!. * Dramaty: Nie wprzęgajcie się w nierówne jarzmo z niewierzącymi, Prawe i czyste przyzwyczajenia – niezbędne w życiu dziecka, Zachowujcie trzeźwą rozwagę i nadal budujcie z większym Noem, Żeby nie wyrażano się obelżywie o Słowie Bożym. "Boskie zamierzenie"(1974) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Pierwsze zgromadzenie po uchyleniu zakazu działalności w Portugalii, w Porto było ponad 36 tys. obecnych. W USA urządzono 69 czterodniowych zgromadzeń, na których obecnych było 891 819 osób, a ochrzczono 22 760 osób. * Publikacje: Czy na tym życiu wszystko się kończy?, "Wieczyste zamierzenie Boże odnosi teraz triumf dla dobra człowieka". * Dramaty: Kto jest dla ciebie autorytetem?, Wypróbowana wartość naszej wiary przyczyną sławy i czci, Zachowuj niezłomną wiarę, nie odstępując od Jehowy. "Boskie zwycięstwo"(1973) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Kongresy międzynarodowe w USA i Kanadzie. Ochrzczono prawie 40 tys. osób. Odbyły się one również w Düsseldorfie i Monachium na których obecnych było ponad 146 tys. delegatów z 75 krajów. * Publikacje: Szczegółowa konkordancja do Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Przybliżyło się tysiącletnie Królestwo Boże, Prawdziwy pokój i bezpieczeństwo – skąd?, Boskie zwycięstwo i jego znaczenie dla udręczonej ludzkości. * Dramaty: Gorliwość o dom Twój pożera mnie, Kto uniknie tego wszystkiego i stanie przed Synem Człowieczym?, Wciąż skupiajcie umysły na tym, co w górze, Wznieście okrzyk! Jehowa daje wam miasto!. "Panowanie Boskie" (1972) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Ponad 150 oficjalnych kongresów na świecie, na których było obecnych 1 246 419 osób (w tym 795 863 osoby na 80 stadionach w USA). Ochrzczono 29 087 osób. * Publikacje: Raj przywrócony ludzkości za sprawą Teokracji!, Organizacja powołana do ogłaszania Królestwa i pozyskiwania uczniów, Panowanie Boskie – jedyna nadzieja całej ludzkości, The Bible in Living English. * Dramaty: Ile miłosierdzia potrafisz okazać?, Przepaszcie się uniżeniem umysłu, Służ Jehowie całą duszą. "Imię Boże" (1971) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Pięciodniowe zgromadzenia okręgowe, np. w USA 34, w Kanadzie 11, w Wielkiej Brytanii - 4. * Publikacje: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrew.), Pomoc do zrozumienia Biblii – cały tom, Przysłuchiwanie się Wielkiemu Nauczycielowi, Narody mają poznać, że ja jestem Jehowa – Jak?, Poradnik dla teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej. * Dramaty: Co się kryje w twoim sercu?, Jehowa błogosławi lojalnym, Uczyń zamierzenie Jehowy treścią swego życia. * Wykład publiczny: Gdy dojdzie do konfliktu między wszystkimi narodami a Bogiem. Myśl przewodnią całego zgromadzenie zawarto w wykładzie: Czyje imię bardziej poważasz – swoje czy Boże?. "Ludzie dobrej woli" (1970) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Lagos (Nigeria): 121 128 obecnych, 3775 ochrzczonych. Program przedstawiono tam jednocześnie na 17 języków. W samych tylko USA na 33 zgromadzeniach, było obecnych 523 799 osób, a ochrzczono 10 527 osób. * Publikacje: Uratowanie rodu ludzkiego za sprawą Królestwa Bożego, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrew.). * Dramaty: Kto potrzebuje twej pomocy?, Miłość jest doskonałą więzią jedności. "Pokój na ziemi" (1969) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Kongresy międzynarodowe: Atlanta, Nowy Jork, Los Angeles, Chicago, Pomona i Kansas City w USA oraz Vancouver w Kanadzie, a także w Colombes k. Paryża: delegacje z 78 krajów – 47 480 obecnych, sesje po: francusku, portugalsku, angielsku, polsku (600 osób), ochrzczono 3619 osób; Londyn – delegacje z 63 krajów, 82 416 obecnych, 2215 ochrzczonych; Kopenhaga – 42 073 osoby, 1407 ochrzczonych, program przedstawiono w językach: duńskim, fińskim, norweskim i szwedzkim (częściowo po angielsku i islandzku); Rzym i Norymberga – 150 645 osób, ochrzczono 5095 osób, delegaci z 78 krajów, sesje po: niemiecku, chorwacku, grecku, holendersku i turecku, 40 specjalnych pociągów przywiozło ok. 48 tysięcy uczestników, w czasie przerwy w stołówkach-namiotach w ciągu godziny obsłużono 65 tysięcy osób); Seul, Tokio, Tajpej, Manila, Port Moresby, Melbourne, Auckland, Suva, Honolulu i w mieście Meksyk. * Publikacje: Pomoc do zrozumienia Biblii (od A do Exodus); Pisma Greckie w międzywierszowym przekładzie Królestwa. * Dramaty: Ciernie i sidła na drodze szukających niezależności, Czy nie jesteś nowożytnym Jonaszem?, Nadzorcy, działajcie po męsku!, Niech nikt młodości twej nie lekceważy, Nie rozmijaj się z celem wyzwolenia, które sprawił Jehowa, Okaż szacunek dla nominacji Jehowy, Wzmacniaj się, aby zachować prawość Sprawozdanie z zgromadzenia "Peace on Earth" International Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses (3 sprawozdania ze zgromadzenia międzynarodowego "Pokój na ziemi").. * '''Wykład publiczny:' "Nadchodzące tysiąclecie pokoju". "Dobra nowina dla wszystkich narodów" (1968) * Polska: Pierwsze jednodniowe zgromadzenia w lasach, tzw. konwencje leśne, każde liczące do ok. 300 osób. * Publikacje: Prawda, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego (117 języków, 107 mln. egz). * Dramaty: Co młodzież robi w służbie Bożej?, Czy stawiasz siebie do dyspozycji?, Droga Jehowy – drogą zwycięstwa, Jak korzystasz ze swego życia?. "Dzieło czynienia uczniów" (1967) * Publikacje: Naucz się czytać i pisać, Ocalenie wielkiej rzeszy ludzi z Armagedonu, Czy człowiek powstał w wyniku ewolucji, czy stwarzania?, "Słowo Twoje jest pochodnią dla nóg moich", Wykwalifikowani do służby kaznodziejskiej. * Dramaty: Dostosujmy swe życie do wieczystych zasad Bożych, Opuszczenie miasta ucieczki grozi utratą życia. "Synowie Boży – synami wolności" (1966) * Świat: Pięciodniowe kongresy międzynarodowe m.in. w Chile w Santiago de Chile w (7693 obecnych); w Argentynie w Buenos Aires – 11 020 osób i Córdoba – 4218 obecnych; w Paragwaju w Asunción – 485 obecnych; w Urugwaju w Montevideo – 3958 obecnych; w Brazylii w São Paulo – 46 151 zgromadzonych; w Wenezueli w Caracas – 10 463 osoby. Wprowadzenie na zgromadzeniach kostiumowych dramatów biblijnych. * Publikacje: Życie wieczne w wolności synów BożychPrzebudźcie się! 8.09.67; 8.11.67 , Co Królestwo Boże czyni od roku 1914?. * Dramaty: Posłuchaj słów Daniela, Wytrwałość Jeremiasza potrzebna w naszych czasach. ".]] "Słowo prawdy" (1965) * 'Świat': ''Kongres międzynarodowy w Dublinie w Irlandii. * Publikacje: Rząd światowy Księcia Pokoju, "Ta dobra nowina o Królestwie" (zrewid.), "Sprawy, w których u Boga kłamstwo jest niemożliwe", "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach; mocno trzymajcie się tego, co szlachetne". "Owoce ducha" (1964) * Publikacje: "Pokój ludziom dobrej woli" czy Armagedon?. thumb|150px|''Kongres międzynarodowy'' w [[Amsterdamie (1961).]] [[Plik:TNMrb8.jpg|thumb|150px| Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata – ogłoszenie wydania jednotomowego na zgromadzeniu (1961).]] "Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina" (1963) * Świat: Jedyny międzynarodowy kongres okołoziemski, grupa 583 delegatów z 20 państw przenosiła się razem z nim do 27 miast kongresowych (z USA do Europy, potem kolejno na Bliski i Daleki Wschód, Australii i Oceanii i znowu do USA – 457 977 uczestników). Powzięto specjalną rezolucję. W tym zgromadzeniu wzięło udział ponad 580 tys. delegatów z 161 krajów. * Publikacje: Całe Pismo jest natchnione przez Boga i pożyteczneSprawozdania ze zgromadzeń "Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina – dookoła świata" (1963), Gdy Bóg będzie Królem nad całą ziemią, Żyć w nadziei na sprawiedliwy nowy świat, "Upadł Babilon Wielki!" Panuje Królestwo Boże!. "Odważni słudzy" (1962) * Publikacje: Nabierzcie odwagi — Królestwo Boże jest blisko!, [[Publikacje Świadków Jehowy#Książki|''"Słowo" — kogo miał na myśli apostoł Jan?]]. "Zjednoczeni wielbiciele" (1961) * 'Świat:' ''Kongres międzynarodowy w Amsterdamie. * Publikacje: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (wyd. jednotomowe), Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica 1930-1960, "Niech będzie uświęcone twoje imię", Gdy wszystkie narody zjednoczą się pod panowaniem Królestwa Bożego, Krew, medycyna a prawo Boże, Szkice kazań. "Lud zabiegający o pokój" (1960) * Publikacje: Bezpieczeństwo podczas "wojny wielkiego dnia Boga Wszechmocnego", Głoszenie i nauczanie w pokoju i jedności. "Czuwający słudzy" (1959) * Świat: Wielkie zgromadzenia m.in w Belgii (Bruksela), w Ghanie, w Liberii, w Zambii, w USA. * Publikacje: Gdy Bóg mówi wszystkim narodom pokój, "Oto wszystko nowym czynię", Świadkowie Jehowy w zamierzeniu Bożym. "Wola Boża" (1958) * Świat: Największy kongres w jednym mieście. Na dwóch stadionach w Nowym Jorku zebrało się 258 922 delegatów ze 123 krajów (7136 nowo ochrzczonych)[http://sj-media.eu.org/multimedia/50thanniversary.php Reportaż filmowy z kongresu w 1958 r.]. Na całym świecie zorganizowano w owym roku 91 zgromadzeń, w których uczestniczyło ogółem 562 955 osób, a 17 774 osób zostało ochrzczonych. Przyjęto rezolucję Jak chrześcijaństwo zawiodło całą ludzkość?. * Publikacje: Bądź wola Twoja na ziemi, Od raju utraconego do raju odzyskanego, Naucz się czytać i pisać. "Życiodajna mądrość" (1957) * Świat: Duże zgromadzenia m.in. w Mediolanie (Włochy), w Harper (Liberia) i na Tajwanie. * Publikacje: "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach" (zrewid.). Zgromadzenie Okręgowe (1956) * Świat: 199 zgromadzeń na świecie, 462 936 delegatów, którzy jednomyślnie poparli petycję skierowaną do Rady Ministrów ZSRR przeciwko bezprawnemu przetrzymywania Świadków Jehowy w 50 obozach pracy na terenie ZSRR''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 2008, s. 111. Niektóre ze zgromadzeń m.in. w USA, na Alasce, w Argentynie, w Australii, na Fidżi (Suva), na Filipinach (Manila), w Indiach (Bombaj, Kalkuta, Nowe Delhi), w Japonii oraz na Tajwanie. "Tryumfujące Królestwo" (1955) * Świat: Pięciodniowe kongresy międzynarodowe w 8 miastach Europy (w Norymberdze 107 423 obecnych, Londynie Zaproszenie na kongres w Londynie (en). Delegaci z USA i Kanady wyruszyli do Europy dwoma wynajętymi statkami (każdy po 700 osób) i 42 samolotami czarterowymi. Grupa 17 729 osób zgromadziła się dodatkowo w Berlinie Zachodnim, w Waldbuhne, gdzie dotarli delegaci z ówczesnego NRD. * Publikacje: Możesz przeżyć Armagedon i wejść do Bożego nowego świata, Wykwalifikowani do służby kaznodziejskiej, Chrześcijaństwo czy chrystianizm — które z nich jest 'światłem świata"?, Co Pismo Święte mówi o "życiu pozagrobowym"?, Kazanie wspólnie w jedności, Zwycięstwo Królestwa Bożego nad światem bliskie. Zgromadzenie okręgowe (1954) * Polska: Z zachowaniem szczególnych ostrożności urządzono szereg kilkudniowych zgromadzeń dla pionierów, gdzie przedstawiono część tematów z nowojorskiego międzynarodowego kongresu z roku 1953. * Świat: Na całym świecie zorganizowano 80 zgromadzeń, w których uczestniczyło ogółem 427 057 osób, a 14 509 osób zostało ochrzczonych. * Publikacje: Ta dobra nowina o Królestwie. "Społeczeństwo nowego świata" (1953) * Świat: 125 tys. obecnych na ośmiodniowym zgromadzeniu na stadionie Yankee w Nowym Jorku''Orginalna informacja o kongresie (en). 19 lipca wyjątkowo podczas tego ''kongresu w tym mieście nastąpiło uroczyste rozdanie dyplomów i przydział terenu misjonarskiego absolwentów Szkoły Gilead. Inne miejsca kongresowe to m.in. Bombaj i Uppufara w Indiach, Norymberga i Berlin w Niemczech. * Publikacje: Nowe niebiosa i nowa ziemia, "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach", Głoś słowo, Po Armagedonie — Boży nowy świat, Podstawa wierzenia w nowy świat. "Przyjmy ku dojrzałości" (1952) '' wydano na kongresie (1950).]] * Świat: Na całym świecie zorganizowano ponad 70 kongresów: 35 w USA, 11 w Kanadzie, 8 w Niemczech, 6 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Odbyły się one również m.in. w ówczesnej Rodezji Północnej (dzisiejsza Zambia) w Kitwe – 20 tys. obecnych, a także w Bombaju w Indiach, w Izraelu, w Liberii i Johannesburgu. * Publikacje: "Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy"(zrewid.), Drogą Bożą jest miłość. "Czyste wielbienie" (1951) * Świat: Kongresy międzynarodowe: Londyn, Paryż i Frankfurt nad Menem oraz zgromadzenia m.in. w Rzymie, Lillehammer (Norwegia), Quezon City na Filipinach, w Portoryko, Rotterdamie, Luksemburgu i w Waszyngtonie. * Publikacje: Co religia uczyniła dla ludzkości?, Czy religia sprosta kryzysowi świata?. "Rozrost Teokracji" (1950) * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Nowym Jorku – 123 tys. obecnych (w tym 10 tys. delegatów z 67 krajów). * Publikacje: Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (tom I), To znaczy życie wieczne, Czy możesz żyć na zawsze w szczęściu na ziemi?, Ewolucja przeciw nowemu światu, Obrona oraz prawne ugruntowywanie dobrej nowiny. Zgromadzenia okręgowe (1949) * Polska: M.in. w Piotrkowie TrybunalskimRocznik Świadków Jehowy 1994. * Świat: Deutsche Post wydał okolicznościowy stempel z okazji kongresu w MonachiumOkolicznościowy stempel z pocztowy z okazji kongresu. * Publikacje: Królestwo — nadzieja całej ludzkości, Rady dla Świadków Jehowy o organizacji teokratycznej. Zgromadzenia okręgowe (1948) * Polska: 25–27 lipca odbyła się konwencja w Poznaniu. Zgromadzenie odbyło się też w Lublinie. * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. na Alasce, w Czechosłowacji, w Niemczech (Berlin i Kassel), w Panamie (Bocas del Toro), w RPA (Johannesburg). * Publikacje: Historia Strażnicy, Nieprzemijający władca wszystkich narodów. "Rozrost wszystkich narodów" (1947) * Polska: Zjazd ogólnokrajowy w Krakowie, 7 tys. uczestników nosiło plakietki w kształcie fioletowego trójkąta, 476 osób zostało ochrzczonych. * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Czechosłowacji, na Filipinach, we Francji, w Ghanie, w Nigerii i w Palestynie. * Publikacje: Radość dla wszystkiego ludu. "Weselące się narody" (1946) * Polska: Zgromadzenie w okolicach Lublina (1500 obecnych, 298 ochrzczonych). Zgromadzenie krajowe odbyło się we wrześniu w Katowicach (5600 osób) Przebudźcie się! 8.01.1990. * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe w Cleveland (USA) – 80 tys. osób, 302 delegatów z 32 krajów, sesje prowadzono w 20 językach, w Norymberdze (9 tys. osób, w tym 3 tys. mieszkańców miasta) i w São Paulo. Inne zgromadzenia m.in.: Bukareszt (Arenale Romale) – 15 tys. obecnych, wśród nich prokurator generalny kraju i rumuński sekretarz ministra spraw wewnętrznych''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 2006 s. 106, Praga, Magdeburg, Manila, Johannesburg. * Publikacje: Przebudźcie się!, Wyposażony do wszelkiego dzieła dobrego, Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy, "Książę Pokoju", "Weselcie się, narody". Teokratyczne zgromadzenia (1945) * Świat: Pierwsze po II wojnie światowej zgromadzenia w Europie (np. 5 sierpnia w Amsterdamie – 4 tys. obecnych). Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Argentyna, Australia, Filipiny (w mieście Lingayen), Kuba, RPA i Wielka Brytania. * Publikacje: Teokratyczna pomoc dla głosicieli Królestwa, "Pokorni odziedziczą ziemię", "Wódz dla narodów". "Zjednoczeni głosiciele" (1944) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Buffalo i w Pittsburghu w USA. Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Brazylia, Ghana, Kuba, Wielka Brytania i Zimbabwe. * Publikacje: American Standard Version, Śpiewnik służby Królestwa, "Przybliżyło się Królestwo", Jeden świat, jeden rząd, "Królestwo Boże jest bliskie", Nadchodzące odrodzenie świata, Religia zbiera wicher. "Wezwanie do czynu" (1943) * Publikacje: Kurs Służby Teokratycznej. "Wolny naród" (1943) * Świat: Ogłoszono wprowadzenie Kursu Służby Królestwa. * Publikacje: "Prawda was wyswobodzi", Przedstawianie "tej ewangelii Królestwa", Walka o wolność na domowym froncie, Wolność w Nowym Świecie, Wolność wyznania. "Nowy świat" (1942) * Świat: 85 zjazdów na świecie (52 w USA, z których wiele połączono telefonicznie z głównym miastem kongresowym Cleveland, stan Ohio – 26 tys. obecnych), ogłoszono wprowadzenie współpracy w zborach (co sześć miesięcy) przez sług dla braci (obecnie nadzorcy podróżujący). Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Sao Paulo w Brazylii, połączone telefonicznie z USA; Johanesburg, Zurych. W kluczowym przemówieniu Pokój – czy może być trwały? Nathan Knorr na podstawie proroctwa z Księgi Objawienia 17:8 wyjaśnił, że II wojna światowa nie przeobrazi się w bitwę Har-Magedonu, ale że się skończy i na jakiś czas zapanuje pokój. Czas ten trzeba będzie wykorzystać na rozwinięcie działalności kaznodziejskiej Świadków Jehowy na całym świecie. * Publikacje: Nowy świat, Nadzieja — dla zmarłych, dla ocalałych — w sprawiedliwym świecie, Pokój — czy może być trwały?. Teokratyczne zgromadzenia (1941) * Świat: W Saint Louis (Missouri) w USA było 115 tys. obecnych. W ostatnim dniu tzw. Dniu Dzieci, około 15 tys. młodych otrzymało książkę Dzieci. W Leicester w Wielkiej Brytanii, od 3 do 7 września zorganizowano największy do tamtej pory kongres w Anglii. Przybyło na niego ponad 12 tys. osób''Strażnica'', 12/ 1988, s. 23. Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Australia''The Sunday Pictorial'' 7.09.1941. * Publikacje: Dzieci, Bóg a państwo, Pociecha dla wszystkich pogrążonych w żałości, Teokracja W obronie sług Jehowy, Wzorcowe studium nr 3. Teokratyczne Zgromadzenie (1940) * Świat: Zgromadzenia w USA m.in. w Detroit oraz w Wielkiej Brytanii. * Publikacje: Religia, Koniec nazizmu, Sędzia Rutherford demaskuje piątą kolumnę, Spisek przeciw demokracji, Uchodźcy, Zadowoleni. Walny Zjazd 1939 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Nowym Jorku oraz m.in. w Nowej Zelandii. * Publikacje: Zbawienia, Faszyzm czy wolność, Neutralność, Porady dla głosicieli Królestwa, Rząd i pokój, Wolność głoszenia, Wzorcowe studium nr 2. Walny Zjazd 1938 * Świat: Oprócz zgromadzeń w USA, odbyły się jeszcze m.in. w Sydney i Londynie. Walny Zjazd 1937 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Columbus w USA, oraz m.in. w Pradze i w Paryżu. Walny Zjazd 1936 * Polska: Zgromadzenia w Łodzi, (w Szczecinie). * Świat: Główne zgromadzenie w Columbus oprócz tego 166 zjazdów (zobacz: Mapa miast zjazdów na świecie) Walny Zjazd 1935 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Waszyngtonie od 30 maja do 3 czerwca – ponad 20 tys. obecnych, 840 ochrzczonych. Kongres odbył się również m.in. w Zambii. Walny Zjazd 1934 * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy, m.in. w Pradze oraz w Londynie, Toronto i w USA. Walny Zjazd 1933 * Świat: 25 czerwca zorganizowano w Berlinie zgromadzenie mimo wprowadzonego dzień wcześniej oficjalnego zakazu działalności w Niemczech. Było na nim ok. 7 tys. obecnych. Przyjęto rezolucję: Oświadczenie, w której potępiono prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech. Potem rozpowszechniono na ulicach 2,1 mln egz. tej rezolucji. Walny Zjazd 1932 * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe, m.in. w Pradze (w Teatrze Variete obecnych było ponad 1500 osób)Przebudźcie się! 22.12.2002, w Pittsburghu w USA oraz w Australii. Zgromadzenie 1931 * Świat: Kongresy międzynarodowe, np. 7-dniowe w Columbus w USA, oraz m.in. w Czechosłowacji, w Paryżu, w Madras (Indie), Oslo (Norwegia). W Columbus została wygłoszona rezolucja pt. Nowe imię o treści: :: Pragniemy, by nas znano pod nowym imieniem i nazywano nim, a mianowicie: 'Świadkowie Jehowy'.''* ''Międzynarodowe zgromadzenie Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego – Strażnica (Columbus, Ohio, USA) (1931) * Publikacje: Usprawiedliwienie.'' Zgromadzenie 1930 * 'Świat:' ''Zgromadzenia m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zgromadzenie 1929 * Świat: M.in. zgromadzenie w Leans we Francji. Zgromadzenie 1928 * Polska: Na niewielkich zgromadzeniach było obecnych ok. 300 wyznawców. * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Detroit w USA (30 lipca–6 sierpnia), program transmitowany przez 107 radiostacji. Powzięto rezolucję: Deklaracja przeciw Szatanowi a za Jehową. * Publikacje: Rząd. Zgromadzenie 1927 * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe w Toronto, program transmitowały 53 stacje radiowe. Przyjęto rezolucję Wolność dla ludzi (opublikowano w broszurze pod tym samym tytułem). Zgromadzenie odbyło się również w Glasgow. Zgromadzenie 1926 * Polska: Na dwóch konwencjach zebrało się 2 706 osób. * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe w Londynie (w Royal Albert Hall), przyjęto rezolucję Świadectwo dla władców świata (opublikowaną potem w nakładzie 50 mln. egz. w formie traktatu o tym samym tytule). Inne zgromadzenia: Magdeburg (Niemcy), Bazylea (Szwajcaria). * Publikacje: Wyzwolenie. Zgromadzenie 1925 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Indianapolis, przyjęto rezolucję Poselstwo nadziei, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu w nakładzie 50 mln. egz. Zgromadzenia odbyły się również: w Pinerolo we Włoszech, w Örebro w Szwecji. * Publikacje: Powrót naszego Pana. Zgromadzenie 1924 * Świat: Zgromadzenie (20-27 lipca) w Columbus (stan Ohio, USA). Przyjęto rezolucję Oskarżenie dla duchowieństwa, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu w nakładzie 50 mln. egz. Zgromadzenie 1923 * Świat: Zgromadzenie (18-26 sierpnia) w Los Angeles. Przyjęto rezolucję Ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich chrześcijan, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu. Zgromadzenia odbyły się również we Francji. Zgromadzenie 1922 * Świat: Zgromadzenie (5-13 września) w Cedar Point w stanie Ohio w USA, 18 tys. uczestników przyjęto rezolucję (opublikowaną potem jako traktat) Wezwanie do przywódców świata. W jeden dzień zgromadzenia obecni uczestniczyli w grupowym świadczeniu od domu do domu, rozpowszechniając ok. 10 tys. książek. Odbyły się one też w Australii, w Lipsku (Niemcy), w Filadelfii (stan Pensylwania, USA). Zgromadzenie 1921 * Polska: Od 30 października do 2 listopada odbył się pierwszy Walny Zjazd. Obecnych było ponad 500 uczestników; 14 osób ochrzczono''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 1994 s. 181. * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Nowym Jorku i w Winnipeg w Kanadzie. Zgromadzenie 1920 * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Wielkiej Brytanii, USA i Kanadzie. Zgromadzenie 1919 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Cedar Point w USA (1-8 września). Obecnych było 7 tys. osób. Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Pittsburgh w USA, Paryż i kilka miejscowości w Kanadzie. * Publikacje: Nowe czasopismo Złoty Wiek (obecnie Przebudźcie się!). Zgromadzenie 1918 * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Los Angeles, w Milwaukee i w Pittsburgu. * Wykład publiczny: Świat się skończył — miliony ludzi z obecnie żyjących mogą nigdy nie umrzeć Zgromadzenie 1917 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Bostonie w USA. Zgromadzenie 1916 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Niagara Falls. Zgromadzenie 1914 * Świat: Zgromadzenia w Saratoga Springs w USA i w Durbanie (RPA). Zgromadzenie 1913 * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Kanadzie, w USA, we Francji i na Jamajce. Zgromadzenie 1911 * Świat: Zgromadzenie m.in. w USA i w Kristianii (obecne Oslo) w Norwegii. Zgromadzenie 1908 * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Halifax w Nowej Szkocji (1200 obecnych), w Truro (700), w Bangor (800), w Cincinnati w stanie Ohio w USA, w Annotto Bay na Jamajce, w Put-in-Bay w stanie Ohio w USA. Zgromadzenie 1907 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Niagara Falls w USA. Zgromadzenie 1905 * Świat: Zgromadzenia w USA oraz w Kingston na Jamajce i Kristianii w Norwegii. Zgromadzenie 1900 * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Filadelfii w USA. Zgromadzenie 1899 * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w USA, Kanadzie i na Jamajce. Zgromadzenie 1893 * Świat: W dniach od 20 do 24 sierpnia odbyło się zgromadzenie w Chicago w stanie Illinois w USA, na którym było obecnych 360 osób, a 70 ochrzczono. Zgromadzenie 1892 * Świat: W dniach od 7 do 14 kwietnia odbyło się drugie zgromadzenie w Allegheny w stanie Pensylwania w USA z okazji dorocznego święta upamiętniającego śmierć Jezusa Chrystusa. Obecnych było około 400 osób z 20 stanów USA i kanadyjskiej prowincji Manitoba. Program zjazdu obejmował pięć dni intensywnego studium Biblii i dwudniowe szkolenie dla kolporterówŚwiadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego s. 255.Dzieje Świadków Jehowy w czasach nowożytnych. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. (Na podstawie Rocznika Świadków Jehowy na rok 1975), s. 10. Zgromadzenie 1891 * Świat: Historyczne pierwsze zgromadzenie, które odbyło się w Allegheny w stanie Pensylwania w USA oraz w Toronto (700 obecnych) z okazji dorocznego święta upamiętniającego śmierć Jezusa ChrystusaŚwiadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego s. 254.. * Publikacje: 3 tom Wykładów Pisma Świętego pod tytułem Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje. Zgromadzenia obwodowe i specjalne Oprócz zgromadzeń (kongresów) okręgowych i kongresów międzynarodowych, każdy obwód (ok. 20 zborów, do 2500 obecnych) spotyka się na dwudniowym zgromadzeniu obwodowym – w okresie jesienno-wiosennym – przebieg jest podobny jak na większych zgromadzeniach (kongresach) okręgowych, lecz bez przedstawienia. Podawane są na nim rady biblijne i zachęty, w formie wykładów, dyskusji, sympozjów, scenek, pokazów, lokalnych doświadczeń głosicieli i wywiadów z poszczególnymi osobami. W programie uwzględnia się miejscowe potrzeby albo udziela się rad, dotyczących danej grupy zborów (obwodu). Zgromadzenia te wprowadzono w 1938 roku, nazywane wtedy zgromadzeniami strefowymi. W trakcie zgromadzenia odbywa się również chrzest (przez całkowite zanurzenie) nowych członków. Odbywają się również (od roku 1987, w Polsce od 1990 roku) jednodniowe zgromadzenia specjalne. Przebieg i liczebność jest podobna jak w zgromadzeniu obwodowym, w tym zgromadzeniu bierze udział przedstawiciel Biura Oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica. Na każde zgromadzenie przygotowuje się główną myśl przewodnią, jest nim konkretny werset biblijny. Program, układa Ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy. Lista zgromadzeń obwodowych i specjalnych odbywających się w Polsce (od roku 1990) Inne okolicznościowe zgromadzenia Świadkowie Jehowy organizują również okazjonalne zgromadzenia, np. z okazji otwarcia, rozbudowy Biura Oddziału, wizyty nadzorcy strefy, otwarcia Sal Zgromadzeń, rozdania dyplomów absolwentom, misjonarzom Szkoły Gilead i innych szczególnych okazji. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * [http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.geocities.com/jrista/master.htm Programy kongresów] *[http://www.archiv-vegelahn.de/kongresse.html Plakietki i programy kongresowe] * [http://www.jw.org/index.html?option=QrYQZRQVNQsNZN Dramaty biblijne (słuchowiska) w plikach audio (MP3 i AAC (M4B)) (także po polsku)] Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy